Yay pie!
by Adenil
Summary: Captain Archer and pie go so nicely together right? Well, thats what T'pol thinks anyway.


**Yay Pie!**

Author's notes: The only description you need is in the title. Yay for pie!

--- 

Not too many people knew that T'pol of Vulcan loved pie. And not even in a normal, yummy, sort of way. If you didn't know better, sometimes even if you did, you might call it a pie fetish. Any kind of pie was her kind of pie.

Apple, blueberry, blackberry, cherry, rhubarb, asparagus, pineapple. It was all good in her eyes. Pie was pie was so much more than 3.14. It was a beautiful thing, a piece of pie.

Not that she would admit that little tidbit to anyone. Oh no, her little pie love affair was all to herself, and she planned on keeping it that way. So she was very sneaky. She only ate a beloved piece of pie when no one was around. Sneaking some of Tuckers pecan pie at three AM was an exhilarating experience.

There was rarely a moment that went by when she didn't think of some delectable bit of crusty, chewy, doughy piece of pie. But she was good at multitasking, and no one knew her pie-liking went beyond what was considered normal.

At least, that was what she had thought.

She was a little flabbergasted when new slabs of pie began to appear randomly in her quarters. It was nice, but very disconcerting. She could only think of two people on the ship who could possibly sneak out that much pie from the mess hall. Chef and the Captain. And only the captain would be able to access her quarters.

She didn't comment, just enjoyed her pie in blissful silence. Why, to use an earth expression, look a gift horse in the mouth? If the captain wanted her to eat pie that badly, well then she'd just spend a bit more time in the gym.

She enjoyed it too, when little notes began to appear as well. She recognized, in her logical sort of way, that the Captain was attempting to woo her. Some of his notes all but said he loved her.

Whoa, that could be bad for the working relationship. Not that relationships weren't accepted on the ship. But this was the captain she was thinking about!

She decided to confront him, ask, and talk, and hopefully convince him that she was not the right girl for him. Not that she didn't want to be; boy did she ever want to be! It just wasn't overtly logical to have a Captain and First officer in a loving relationship.

That was why she was a bit surprised when she didn't tell him she wasn't right for him. Rather, she asked him out! Where had that come from!? And for a slice of pie no less!

She was aghast at her self, asking the Captain out. And him accepting! Oh, that had been a nice feeling, when he had accepted. A bit of warmth through her normal ice-Vulcan demeanor.

It was right then that she started to worry.

After weeks of being unable to stop herself, tell the Captain to back off or some such, she finally gave in. She loved pie, that much was still evident. The Captain loved pie too, that was clear as well. And maybe, if she didn't think about it to much, she could admit that those dinners, complete with pie, were very nice? The Captain and pie just seemed to go well together.

Almost to well.

She and the Captain almost always decided on a different kind of pie. Hers usually is something bland looking, but fantastic tasting. Whereas his would be something that looked like it was one of the life forms they had encountered, but tasted like oatmeal. Very bland oatmeal.

Then she started to get very odd ideas. Like, maybe the Captain should try her pie. But he always refused to do so. So, one day, she took matters into her own hands.

After a particularly nice dinner, as he walker her home, she began to berate him about the lack of pie tasting. Very logically of course. He flat out told her he would never try that stuff, and didn't it look just so…. Bland?

When they reached her quarters they were deeply engaged in a very animated type fight. So, in a bout of what she would latter call either insanity or brilliance, she looped an arm around his neck and kissed him.

And when they disengaged after a very long moment, both breathing heavier than usual, she just raised an eyebrow and said;

"So, Captain, do you still think it to bland?"

----

Author's notes: Pie is good, and yummy. And I don't doubt for a second that T'pol doesn't have at least a passing liking for pie. Thanks for reading this odd story, review if you like.


End file.
